Fairy Legal
by Surana17
Summary: First attempt,be gentle :0 AU and a little OOC Mr.C gets to Sookie before she meets any other supes and how knowledge of supe world can change her life, but obviously not a chance for Sookie to escape our favorite Viking ;0 T for now maybe M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy legal**

**All characters belongs to Charlene Harris I'm only borrowing them for a little while**

**Chapter 1**

Evening was fast becoming one of the usual routine ones for Eric Northman while he was flicking through his emails and half looking at flashing update on SOMB (sups online message board) when his office door has opened and his accountant Bruce walked in after very quite knock.

"Master…",Bruce was sweating ,"I have found some discrepancies in bar accounts" he breathed in and quickly followed"60 thousand dollars is missing. Master I've checked 5 times and…"

Eric interrupted "Do you know who is responsible?"

"From accounting records is not possible to establish it, sir" Bruce was scared and really shaking now.

Eric said "Hmm…." Thinking to himself ,here is entertainment for you, boring evening my a…

"Tell no one and try to find as much information as you can and stop shaking for the love of Gods! I'm not going to kill you! I know that you are not stupid enough to take money then come and tell me about it after"

Bruce worked for Eric for a long time and was good at his job, otherwise he would not last long. Bruce seemed to be less agitated now and he was trying calm himself down by breathing in and out.

"That would be all for the moment" Eric's eyes returned to computer screen "I will notify you if I need anything else"

Eric stopped for a moment trying to figure out what to do next. He could glamour or torture the hell out of all his employees in attempt to find a thief, no guarantee though it was not a vampire, uncomfortable thought passed through his mind. His child Pam and Long Shadow were his partners in the bar.

He was staring at flashing SOBM messages and noticed the adverts of Sups New Business in your area

_**Fairy Legal**_

_**Legal, human resources and Financial consultations**_

_**For Supes Businesses **_

_**Full discretion**_

_**Private investigation services**_

_**Contact us at 0500-FAIRY-LEGAL**_

Admittedly first thing caught his eyes was a word Fairy , yum…

He has not encountered any of them for a couple of centuries now. Fairies had a reputation of fierce fighters, which also can perform very powerful magic, plus for vampires they have been dream meal of the lifetime. Eric had fairy blood twice after Sky Fairy Prince Nial Brighant asked him for help in exchange for feeding on his defeated fairy enemies. Gods, their smell and taste…

He snapped himself out of useless musing when Pam walked in to his office

"Master your presence required on the floor"

"Pam, call this number and request Private investigation services"

"Private investigation?" Pam slightly raised her eyebrow, she knew better than ask

Eric already decided for himself that his child cannot be involved in theft

"Yes, PI services" and he explained Pam about Bruce findings

With no further questions Pam dialled number

"Fairy legal" female voice with soft Southern accent answered "How may we help you tonight?" Pam's eyes lit up "Fairy?" she looked at Eric with wry smile

"We need private investigator service" as usual Pam was short and to the point

"Would you like to come to our office or we can arrange an appointment at your premises ma'am?"

Eric motioned his hand around office

"Our premises"

"May I take your address and preferable time for appointment, please?"

"Fangtasia" Shreverport 1am tonight"

"Contact name, please"

"Pam Ravencroft"

"Our representative will see you tonight, ma'am, have a good evening"

SPOV

"Wow, that was fast" Sookie said hanging up on the other side of this telephone call

When Sam Merlotte her ex-boss and silent business partner suggested they should advertise on SOBM for their newly opened business venture she was unsure if it was good idea but they need to get on with it and that was first call in weeks and right after they posted it online.

Sookie just came back to Bon Temps from New Orlean to look after her grandmother.

She studied Supes Law with Mr Cataliades and worked in his practice during last couple of years and was planning to start studying human law when her grandma had a stroke and was in a need of carer, she decided to look at the online courses which she could do from Bon Temps but also realised she needed to earn money somehow to maintain house and pay medical bills. It was Mr C who suggested that she might as well use gift he gave her , thanks Mr C by the way, she thought , and apply knowledge of Supes Law and human nature insight given her by Telepathy. So that's why "Fairy Legal" started, thanks to Mr.C encouragement and Sam Merlotte agreement to be her silent partner.

AN so what do you think? review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy legal**

**Chapter 2**

Mr Cataliades or Mr.C was Sookie's guardian, couple of years ago he just appeared at her grandmother house , not long after vampires came out of the coffin and introduced himself as friend of her grandfather Fintan.

Sookie remembered that day very clearly. Her gran was attending her Descendants of Glorious Dead meeting in town. Sookie was brought up to be polite to elders no matter how strange they would appear, so she just said politely

"Excuse me, sir, but my late grandfather name was Earl, you are obviously mistaken"

Was it only two years ago she thought vampires were the only supernatural creatures in the world? Har-de-har! She smiled to herself. How about Demons, Fairies, Elves, Shifters,Weres?

Mr.C pretty quickly managed to prove to her that indeed she was supernatural herself, her grandfather was a Fairy and Mr.C own connection to her family, simply demonstrating she was not the only Telepath just casually read her thoughts and said "Child you could not possibly know any of that information from Adele thoughts, because Fintan performed forgetting spell on her"

Sookie was standing there catching flies as her grandmother would say and tried to read Mr.C mind but only got static noise from him

"And you would not be able to read my mind , child as I'm not human either, I'm demon"

"So am I demon or am I fairy?" Sookie temper started to rise up a little bit " I can read minds 'cause I'm demon? How come you are saying that my grandfather was a fairy?"

"Telepathy is not a fairy trait , my dear child, Fintan was my friend and asked me to give a gift of telepathy to his descendants. But only ones in your family who has essential spark can have this gift for they protection"

"Gift..." Sookie said " ... more of a curse if you ask me"

"It is a gift , my dear child and I will try to help you and teach you as much as I can"

"How come you are here now, sir if you don't mind me asking? And why?"

"Fintan asked me to be a guardian to his descendants with essential spark . He knew that none of his children had it , neither his grandchildren showed it before you and we both assumed our attempt to give his children a gift did not work. Fintan died not long after your parents and before that he performed forgetting spell to Adele to severe any connection or knowledge to supernatural world, he thought it was for the best".

Mr.C paused " I've met Hadley recently"

"Hadley? Where ? How? Is she OK?"

"Well, you see I have a legal supernatural practice and work time to time for vampire queen of Louisiana, Hadley is her lover"

"Oh, huh…" Sookie was gaping

"Hadley was talking to Queen Sophie-Ann about her cousin who can read minds and I've realised that she is Fintan's descendant and apparently you have that essential spark. So I've come here to offer you my help and knowledge as I have no doubts supernatural world and particularly vampires soon going to become part of your life whether you like it or not" He smiled ruefully

"Hadley ignited Queen's interest in your abilities for her own benefits and now Sophie-Ann wants to acquire her own telepath"

"Acquire, what do you mean, sir?

"Well, she'd like a new asset to her queendom" he said calmly

"It's valuable gift for vampires especially now"

"How come she needs me if you already work for her?" Sookie huffed

"The Queen doesn't know about my ability" Mr.C replied

"Why?"

"Because it's a gift better left unopened, like Pandora box" he sighed "I work as lawyer for her and many other supernaturals, clients privacy guarded very tightly, so if any of my clients would know about my ability they would naturally try to make me use it against each other"

" So what can I do now?"

"I would not recommend trying to escape or hide your gift, it's known to her now" he paused again "Generally Queen does not like to take a violence approach especially now vampires in the open. We can arrange for you to work on her on contract basis , but first I'd like to teach all things I know about Supernatural world and offer you to work in my legal practice"

"Mr Cataliades , you see I'm just a barmaid and I didn't even go to college because of my disability…"

"First" he interrupted "Please call me Mr.C, as my name a bit of mouthful. Second if you accept offer to work in my legal practice, all you need is ability to read and desire to learn. All supes laws based on ancient rules and precedents "

"Oh I absolutely love reading, sir"

"Then you won't find it difficult to learn, would you like that my dear?"

"I'd like to think about it, sir, if you don't mind, that is a lot of information to process"

"Here is my card dear child , please let me know your decision whatever it is"

Sookie took his card

"But remember your grandmother does not remember any of her interaction with Supernatural world" and he left

Sookie was in desperate need to talk about it all with someone but also she was due to work at Merlotte, so she just quickly changed to her uniform and left for work.

AN sorry everyone messed up with chapter posting , all sorted now please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sookie was very distracted at work that evening after Mr Cataliades visit and could not keep her shields in place. She overheard a few people but everytime when her mind scan passed Sam's there was just some generic buzzing feeling and no thoughts or pictures like with other people.

Sookie gasped "Is Sam supernatural?"

Sam knew about Sookie's ability but never mentioned to her that he is different himself , Sookie in other hand knew only too well, that if you are different it's not something you shout about in every corner. People like to judge and not always kindly so she decided to talk to Sam after work privately.

Her shift was over so she walked in Sam's office after waiting for all other waitresses to leave, to pick up her purse. Sam was signing some invoices and seeing Sookie was still lingering after picking her purse, asked "Do you want something,cher?"

"Yes, Sam, I'd like to ask you a question"

"Shoot" Sam sit back and relaxed in his chair

"It's kinda personal…"

Sam said smiling "It's OK, cher, I don't mind"

"Well you know how I hear what people think and you always say you don't me listening in?"

"Yes, what did you hear from me, Sook? I find it fascinating your ability, I mean"

"See here is a conundrum" my word of the day today, Sookie snickered to herself

"I didn't hear anything. I can't hear you like I do with other people, even if I try"

Sam's eyes widened a little bit "Really?"

"I think you are different from other people here, Sam, or at least your mind is different"

"I'm different, Sookie …"

Sookie interrupted "Are you human ? Because let me tell you Sam, I've found today that I'm not completely human"

"Wow hold on there girl"

Sookie carried on "I'm fairy if you can believe it. See, I said it now. What about you Sam? What are you fairy or demon? You're sure not a vampire from what I can tell"

Sam started to chuckle "No ain't vampire, nor fairy or demon, Sook, I'm Shifter"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm true shape shifter, Sook, my body can change shape in to any animal I want"

"Wow, hold on like werewolves or something?"

"No Weres are completely different"

"Sorry Sam my head is spinning a bit , do you mean werewolves are real?"

"Oh yes and there is more were animals types than wolves out there"

Sookie was really trying not to freak out because after Mr.C revelations and now Sam's she felt overwhelmed.

"Sam I'm so glad you've opened up to me, I really need friend's advise right now"

She told him everything about Mr. Cataliades visit and his offer of help.

Sam was looking at Sookie thoughtfully "So how can I help you, cher?"

"I really don't know what to do now"

"What would you do, cher, without all this mess with Hadley and vamp queen?

Would you like to live in New Orleans, have a new job, learn new things?"

"I think I'd love to do something like that or at least try it, Sam"

"Here is answer , Sook, go for it !" Sam ruffled his hair "I've settled in Bon Temps after I've been in army, seen the world a little bit and I like my life here , but I have seen different life and it was my choice. After all , cher, if you decide you want your old life here back , you are always can come back to Merlotte" he winked at me.

"Oh Sam" Sookie hugged Sam and heard his thoughts for the first time

"I hope she finds what she's looking for.."

Sookie replied "I hope I will too, Sam, thanks for being such great friend and sharing your secret with me"

"Anytime , cher"


End file.
